Lovin' You in Secret
by Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: A sort of sequel to Loss and Love. Po and Tigress are settling into a bit of the routine in their relationship. Things are easy and everyone's happy. Right? Wrong. Shifu seems to have gone off the deep end and who said anything about having kids? And why's everyone else betting on stuff all of the time?


**The sequel to my story Loss and Love. This is dedicated to Justagirlofsomefandoms who requested this about a month ago. Sorry it took so long to get out but college has been giving me hell lately. Thankfully summer is coming up so I'll have a chance to write some more. Note that you** **don't** **have to read the first one in order to understand the contents of this story. I hope you enjoy Lovin' You in Secret!**

If you had told Po five years ago that he was going to learn Kung Fu he would have laughed and continued to sweep the noodle shops' floor. If you'd have told him he was going to be named the Dragon Warrior he would have had a fit from laughing to hard. And if you were to have continued on to tell him how he had fought and defeated Tai Lung he would have probably had to excuse himself to go catch his breath from laughing. Now if by chance you decided to follow him and tell him how he found inner peace and defeated Lord Shen after finding out that he was adopted he would have probably determined that you were crazy. And if you were to push just that little extra bit harder and were to tell him that he mastered Chi and saved China from Kai with the help of his biological father and village full of pandas he would probably think that you had been eating some bad mushrooms in the woods and were hallucinating. And if you were still trying to mess with the seriously weirded out panda you'd tell him the most unbelievable part of it all (to him anyways,) he was dating Master Tigress of the Furious Five. At this point he probably would be trying to gently steer you towards the hospital to have someone make sure you hadn't hit your head.

However as Po sat there five years later, a sleeping Tigress leaning against a tree next to him as he ate his breakfast, he couldn't help but marvel at the shocking turn his life had taken in such a short amount of time. He _was_ the Dragon Warrior, he _had_ attained inner peace, he _had_ defeated Lord Shen, he _had_ been adopted, he _had_ mastered chi, he _had_ defeated Kai and he _had_ found his biological father and a village full of other pandas… And he most certainly _was_ dating Tigress (as she had reassured him several dozen times in the last several months since they started dating.) Po tossed a bean bun in his mouth and turned slightly to watch his sleeping girlfriend (he was still getting used to calling her that since he couldn't say it outloud most of the time since their relationship was still a secret.) He smiled slightly at her relaxed state and regretted having to wake her up. But they were expected back from their mission around noon and Po wanted to get a chance to stop by the noodle shop and say hi to his dads before reporting back to the Jade Palace. Po gently shook her shoulder and quickly jumped back before he could get hit in the face by one of her battle hardened fists as her reflexes took over when being woken up.

"Wha… Po? Oh… Good morning." Po shook his head and smiled at his half asleep girlfriend. She stood and stretched her arms above her head while letting out a toothy yawn. She turned and looked at him but her eyes were still out of focus from just waking up so it was more like she was looking through him. Po had been rather amused to discover that she was not in anyway a morning person and that in fact the only reason she seemed awake first thing in the morning was because she had been awake for an hour already most of the time in her room doing pull-ups to force herself to wake up more quickly. Po had learned this when they first had begun dating and she had decided to help him learn how to wake up before it was time for training to start. Po knew that the only reason reason that had worked was because they were doing it together in the training hall but Master Shifu had seemed happy to find Po "taking his training more seriously." Even though he knew that the only reason he was cracking down on his training was because it gave him a chance to hang out with Tigress without their teammates around to keep them from openly talking to one another.

"Well good morning to you too sleepyhead. You sleep well?" He was answered with a small nod from the feline in question. "Here I made you some breakfast too. Figure we need to be getting back to the valley soon. I figure the five are probably missing their bodaciously awesome Dragon Warrior and hardcore leader so much right now that they can't wait for us to get home." Tigress smirked and took the food he offered her with a hum of thanks. He laughed.

 ***Meanwhile at the Jade Palace***

"Okay so Crane and Viper are betting on the end of the month. They each put down fifty yuan. And Mantis has bet fifty on the end of summer… so have Zan and Peng… And Fung and the Croc Bandits have given it til the end of the year with a total of two hundred yuan… Temutai gave it two months and a hundred yuan… Song and the Ladies of the Shade bet a hundred and fifty on by the end of autumn… Master Oogway and Kai sent a message from the spirit world with the end of next week for their bet of fifty… The Emperor put a thousand on the same week as Master Oogway and Kai… Li gave it three weeks and Mr. Ping said four weeks but I think that was just so he didn't say the same as Li and they both put down fifty… I said that it will be by the end of winter and I also put down fifty… What about you Master? Wanna place a wager?" Master Shifu raised an eyebrow at Monkey, who was holding a scroll and quill in his paw, looking expectantly at the older master. Shifu sighed and scratched his chin.

"Put me down for the end of this week… Let's say a hundred yuan…" Monkey scribbled down the date and amount of money on the scroll and quickly rolled it back up and sealed it in it's container.

"Good luck Master." Monkey said with a chuckle as he left. Master Shifu rolled his eyes at his scheming student and turned to continue putting out the candles in his meditation area. He has preparations to make.

 ***Later***

Po lay gasping at the top of the Jade Palace stairs, his girlfriend standing over him waiting somewhat patiently for him to catch his breath.

"Panda Asthma." She rolled her eyes good naturedly at her panting boyfriend. After learning that most pandas did indeed suffer from asthma the other masters has reached an unspoken agreement to be more patient with their breathing troubled teammate since it definitely wasn't something that he could really help. She held out her paw and after several moments of nothing besides Po's labored breathing breaking the silence he finally reached up and let her drag him to his feet. They kept their paws connected for a few moments longer than absolutely necessary before finally dropping them and turning to head into Hall of Champions to find Master Shifu. They found the older warrior meditating in his room.

"Ah… I see you have returned. I have urgent business down in the valley at the moment I'm afraid. Why don't you two meet me down in the village later and we can get dinner and discuss the details of your mission. There is a traveling vendor in town from a far away land and I'd like to try some of his food before he leaves in the morning… And I figured you might appreciate the chance to sample some exotic cuisine panda. Now if you'll excuse me…" Master Shifu disappeared out the doors of the hall a couple of seconds later, leaving behind two rather confused kung fu masters.

"What… Ti your dad's super confusing…" The younger feline nodded her head in agreement with her monochromatic boyfriend.

"Not going to get any argument from me there." Po shrugged and readjusted the straps on his backpack so that they weren't sliding down his shoulders. "Let's go put our stuff away since I figure we still have some time before we need to go meet with him." Po didn't bother saying anything and just started following her out towards the barracks. What neither of them knew was just how odd things were going to get.

 ***Even Later, The Village***

Master Shifu sat directly across from the pair at their little table in front of the vendor's cart. The vendor had presented the masters with an assortment of new dishes to try and they had decided on a potato and corn chowder and some plain wheat bread with sweet butter. Now in most cases Po would be more than happy to indulge in trying out new food but with the way Master Shifu was acting it was hard to just casually eat his soup without feeling like he was doing it wrong… And Po ate a lot so he knew that he knew how to eat food properly.

Master Shifu had quickly steered their conversation away from the mission and had spent the last five minutes talking about blooming flowers in what Po was certain was a metaphor for something but he wasn't sure what it was. Tigress thankfully looked as lost as he felt so he didn't feel to bad for being confused.

"So as I'm sure you're both aware you aren't exactly getting any younger." Welp that one was definitely new… "I've been thinking a lot lately and it occurs to me that you haven't started dating yet and you're almost thirty Tigress." Yep definitely a new line of thought. "And if I'm to ever have any grandchildren you'll have to be the one to give them to me since I have no other children." Tigress choked on the soup she was trying to eat, her eyes round as dinner plates as she stared at her adoptive father, who seemed not to notice her distress at his words. They had came to terms with their relationship recently (with some "gentle" prodding from Po) but this was _not_ where either if the younger two masters had expected this dinner meeting to go. And if this is what he wanted to talk to them about why was Po there in the first place? Master Shifu continued.

"And if you're not dating and later getting married to someone I can't very well have grandkids now can I?" Po was pretty sure that Tigress was going to pass out from shock in the middle of town. This conversation was so weirdly out of place Po didn't have any idea what to do so he settled for placing his paw over her's under the table. She glanced at him and he could see the alarm in her expression, she had no idea how to respond to this either. "Now I've been compiling a list of all of the men who have shown interest in you so that we can find you someone to have kids with." Tigress openly gawked at him at this point, her jaw was dropped almost as far as it would go while she clearly struggled to find words to respond with. "First on the list is Crane…"

"He's dating Viper!" Tigress finally was able to gain her bearings enough to reply.

"Next is Monkey…"

"I'm **not** dating Monkey."

"Well there's Zan…"

" **HE'S FOUR!** "

"Let's see… There's Fung…"

"I'm **never** going to date a Croc Bandit!"

"So I guess Gah-ri is out too…"

" **YES!** "

"How about Zeng? He's a nice guy…"

"I'm not dating Zeng! Where did you even come up with these people?"

"Well what about Po?"

"N- Wait what?"

"YES! Not an outright no. I can work with that, let's see I'm going to need to get Li and Ping to help get everything set up and and rest of the Furious Five can help too. We need enough room for all of the masters in China of course and…"

"Woah hold on a second what are you talking about?" Tigress interrupted the older man's ranting.

"Well the wedding of course."

"Wait I don't say no to him so we're getting married? How does that make any sense at all?" Po had decided at this point to let his girlfriend handle dealing with her father. While he had no problem with the idea of getting married to her he knew that neither of them wanted to get married just because Master Shifu wanted grandkids.

"Sure it does. Otherwise you'll never get married and as your father it's part of my job to make sure you have a good husband." Po was pretty sure Tigress was using all of her self control at this point not to beat Master Shifu over the head with whatever she could manage to find in that instance.

"Dad Po and I'll get married when we are ready to…" Tigress stopped suddenly realizing that she'd kind of admitted it was something that they were going to do anyways. She looked to Po for help but he just shrugged slightly, not really sure what to do.

"I see… So does this mean that you two are already together? Or just casually planning on getting married to your friend?" Tigress just looked at him, clearly at a loss on how to handle her recently obsessive father. Po decided to step up and try to handle the situation.

"Yes… I mean to the first part… like we're together… We've been together for nearly six months…"

"I see… Would you mind announcing that to the valley say… at the end of the week?" Po and Tigress exchanged a confused look with each other.

"If we do will you let this whole wedding thing drop until he actually proposes to me?" Tigress asked warily, the whole conversation only managing to just give her a terrible headache.

"Yes I think that will be acceptable for now… I do expect grandbabies though panda… and soon… GRANDBABIES!" Master Shifu emphasized the last word with a blow to said panda's head. Po rubbed the sore spot where he was hit.

"That was…"

"Scarring…"

"I was gonna say interesting but scarring works just as well." Tigress grabbed Po's paw and started dragging him off out of town. "Where are we going?"

"The hot springs… I need to soak away the insanity of this evening," Po nodded and walked alongside her for several moments before a small smirk made it's way onto his face.

"You know… Master Shifu _did_ order us to give him grandbabies soon… You sure you don't just want to try and get me alone to fulfil our orders?" Po winked playfully at his girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes at him and tugged at his hand so he was walking closer to her.

"There will be plenty of time for that later panda… besides aren't you forgetting something?" Po laughed lightly.

"Of course not. Maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment." Tigress let out a small, soft purr and knocked her head lightly against the underside of his jaw. Gently nuzzling his soft fur in a rather feline show of affection.

"What? Right after my father practically orders us to get married and have kids isn't the perfect time to propose?" Po laughed.

"Naw… I was think after a super hard mission, you know the kind where most likely one of us should die. Like we'll be covered in injuries and the bay guy will have just been defeated and I'll be looking for you cause I lost you in the midst of the fighting and when I find you I'll be so happy that you're alive I'll sweep you off your feet, no matter who's watching, and spin you around in circles til we're both super dizzy and then while I'm still holding you in my arms I'll just lean down and whisper in your ear asking you to marry me…"

"And I'll say yes you idiot why didn't you ask me sooner. And you'll tell me that it wasn't awesome enough before." Po chuckled and placed a kiss on top of her forehead.

"Only the best for you." Tigress let out an actual laugh at that, though it was rather short lived.

"The best always involves life or death situations with you doesn't it?"

"Yep, nothing makes you feel as alive as almost dying huh?" Tigress shook her head and rolled her eyes all the while smiling up at the goofy panda bear.

"Sure thing Po. Sure thing."

 ***The End of the Week***

"And no Mr. Shoemaker's Son's Pet's Groomer's Daughter we are not planning on having a thousand children and none of the ones we will have are going to be named Bubbles... I'm afraid that's all of the time we've got. We've got to go… train…" Po and Tigress quickly slipped off of the stage and made a beeline for the Jade Palace in order to avoid the KFP, better known as the Kung Fu Paparazzi.

 ***A Couple of Minutes Later***

Master Shifu was sat happily in his office meditating when he heard a knock coming from the door. He knew that the press conference should be over by that point and so he quite happily walked over to the door to find Monkey standing on the other end. The other master held out a sizable bag filled with golden coins and dropped it in the grandmaster's paws.

"Two Thousand Yuan. That's all of the prize money for the bet. You won… How'd you know that they'd tell everyone so soon? I mean no one would have guessed that they'd come out about it so fast." Master Shifu gave Monkey a mysterious smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"A master never reveals his secrets." Master Shifu waited until he knew Monkey had left before hiding the prize money underneath an old board in the floor. The prize money would give him enough cash for a good wedding present for his daughter and future son-in-law. That's enough money to buy a small house with land… Master Shifu smiled knowing exactly what he was going to do with his prize money.

 **So I love the father-daughter dynamic between Shifu and Tigress and I feel like he would totally "cheat" like that in order to get some extra cash to help her out. If it wasn't super clear Po and Tigress were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone but everyone already knew and were placing bets on when they were going to come out and admit that they were together. So Shifu, being the "helpful" father he is, forces them to admit that they are already together by acting super out of character and stuff just so he can use the prize money to buy Tigress (and Po) a house. Also a little note: not super important to the story but Po's 30-31 and Tigress is 27-28. According to what we've been told this is what I've calculated their ages to be, feel free to let me know if someone actually found out how old they are. I looked all over and couldn't find anything. Hope you enjoyed Lovin' You in Secret. Please review and let me know if you liked it. Have a good (insert time of day!)**


End file.
